real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals
People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) is a now infamous controversial organization that is known for its malicious attack on animal abuse and meat eating. PETA was formed in Norfolk, Virginia. It doesn't support eating any type of meat or wearing any clothes made from animal fur or isn't fair trade. Though their actions, like the Animal Liberation Front, are generally “good-intentioned,” they have similar traits of most extremist groups where they refuse to listen to other members of society. One villainous action of theirs was when famous Australian personality Steve “The Crocodile Hunter” Irwin died, their vice-president defamed him, having claimed that he enjoyed frightening animals. PETA was forced to apologize to Irwin's family by the Australian government. The members are also against using animals for research. It dismembers all forms of humans taking advantage of animals. Many groups have been targeted by PETA, such as the Ringling Brothers Circus, KFC, McDonald's, and Nike. Notable members and donors include Wacka Flacka Flame, Christy Turlington, Rob Thomas, Rise Against, Patti Davis, the Veronicas, Karen Mitchell, and even former U.S. President Barack Obama. The group's goal is total animal liberation, meaning no domesticated animals, zoos, aquariums, meat eating, or animal testing. Despite this, the group has almost killed 30,000 animals at its shelter in North Carolina, including the animals they rescued in 1991, killing 32 rabbits and roosters. They have long-standing ties to the ALF and ELF, which the FBI had classified as serious domesticated terrorist threats, PETA has also given thousands of dollars to arsonists and convicted criminals, helping less than 1% of animals. They are also against animal use in medical research. As founder Ingrid Newkirk said, "Even if animal testing produced an aid, we'd be against it." In October 2014, they made a deal with a trailer park in Virginia to kidnap stray animals from there. One day, PETA workers were filmed on the Cerate family's security camera kidnapping the family pet chihuahua Maya, while Wilbur Cerate was out. Days later, the workers returned with a fruit basket with note saying that they euthanized the dog. The workers were charged, but the charges were soon dropped because of insufficient evidence. On November 15th, 2014, PETA launched its own dedicated Minecraft server as a means to use the popular sandbox game as a platform to spread their message, featuring an "animal utopia", various flower and vegetable gardens, a digital replica of PETA's headquarters, and an abandoned and decaying slaughterhouse. In addition, because PETA does not like the idea of harming and killing digital animals, they made it against the rules of this server to attack any of the animals. Ironically, the majority of donations to PETA don't actually go towards helping animals but instead are spent on their own lavish lifestyles. PETA Kills Animals PETA killed or caused to be killed as high as 98% of animals in 2014 and submitted false information to the commonwealth of Virginia PETA’s 2014 statistics, just released yesterday by the Virginia Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services (VDACS), show that PETA took in 1,605 cats and killed 1,536 (a kill rate of 96%). They transferred another 43 to kill shelters where they were either killed or displaced others who were killed, putting the cat kill rate as high as 98%. They found homes for only 16 -an adoption rate of 1%. PETA also kidnapped 1,021 dogs of which they killed 788 (a kill rate of 77%). Another 210 were transferred to kill shelters. Only 23 were adopted. PETA took in $51,933,001 last year from donors. $50,449,023 in contributions, $627,336 in merchandise sales, and $856,642 in interest and dividends. They finished the year with $4,551,786 more in the bank than they started, after expenses. They did not use any of the money to promote animals for adoption or to provide veterinary care. By contrast, the Virginia based Lynchburg Humane Society, took in roughly the same number of animals as PETA, but instead saved 94%. Seagoville Animal Services in Texas took in 1/3 of the animals (about 700) with only 0.05% of PETA's income, saving 99% of them on a $29,700 budget. In fact, hundreds of cities across America are saving over 90% of the animals and doing so on a fraction of PETA’s income. While PETA claims the animals it takes in and kills are “unadoptable,” employees have said that that is not true. Employees have described 8-12 week old, healthy kittens and puppies routinely and put to death with no effort to find homes fore them. They have been caught kidnapping happy and healthy animals and putting them to death. Rescue groups, individuals, and veterinarians have come forward stating that the animals they gave PETA were healthy and adoptable. PETA insiders have also admitted as much, one former intern reporting that he quit in disgust after witnessing perfectly healthy puppies and kittens in the kill room. PETA refuses to provide its criteria for making the determination as to whether or not an animal is “unadoptable.” According to a state inspector, the PETA facility where the animals are impounded was designed to house animals for no more than 24 hours. Ingrid Newkirk, when asked whether or not PETA kills healthy animals, responded, “Absolutely.” PETA staff have described the animals they have killed as “healthy,” “adorable” and “perfect.” PETA has admitted that it does not believe in “right to life for animals.” When asked what sort of effort PETA routinely makes to find adoptive homes for animals in its care, PETA had no comment. In addition, PETA lied in its reporting to VDACS. On October 18, 2014, in Parksley, VA, PETA kidnapped Maya, a happy and healthy dog, from her porch while her family was out. They killed her the same day. According to a spokesman for Maya’s family, PETA came to the trailer park where the family lives, where most of the residents are Spanish speaking with few resources. The PETA representatives befriended the residents. They got to know who lived where and who had dogs. In fact, they sat with the family on the same porch from which they later kidnapped Maya. Waiting until the family was away from the home, PETA employees backed their van up to the porch and threw biscuits to Maya, in an attempt to coax her off her property and therefore give PETA the ability to claim she was a stray dog “at large.” But Maya refused to stay off the porch, running back. Thinking that no one was around, one of the employees—who was later charged with larceny—went onto the property and took Maya. When the family returned and found their beloved Maya missing, they searched around the neighborhood before checking the video on the surveillance camera. That is when they saw the PETA van on the film and recognized the woman who had come to their house on prior occasions to talk to them about Maya. They called PETA and asked for Maya’s return. According to a family spokesperson, PETA claimed it did not have the dog. When PETA was told that its employees had been filmed taking the dog, they hung up. Shortly afterward, a PETA attorney called and informed the family that Maya was dead. She may not be the only one. On the day they kidnapped Maya, other animals went missing as well. Had a surveillance video not been available, the killing of Maya would have remained unknown, as are the fates of the other animals. Yet in its reporting of Maya to VDACS, she is listed as a “stray.” PETA refuses to answer questions: http://wavy.com/2014/11/14/peta-silent-as-groups-push-for-answers-about-stolen-dog/ But employees who have spoken out about PETA's killing say it is the result of the deeply disturbing and perverted version of animal activism promoted by PETA founder and President, Ingrid Newkirk. They explain how employees are made to watch “heart-wrenching” films about animal abuse to drill into them the belief that people are incapable of caring for animals and that “PETA was doing what was best for animals” by killing them. PETA tells its employees that people cannot, do not, and will not take care of animals, that the lives of animals with people is one of neglect and abuse and that living with dogs and cats violates their rights. PETA also claims that animals cannot live without human care, which is why they do not support letting free-living cats continue to be free-living. To PETA, the animals are, in short, damned either way and thus killing them is a “gift”. PETA kills roughly 2,000 animals every year. Over the last 12 years, 31,250 animals have been poisoned by PETA. PETA has been referred on the website of another organization, Protect the Harvest, which is owned by Forrest Lucas. The records from the Virginia Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services are here: http://www.nathanwinograd.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/PETA2014.pdf As of current, PETA is attempting to invalidate PETA Kills Animals with a smear campaign which claims it to be a scam set up by profit-driven enterprises that kills animals cruelly, such as the meat industry: http://petakillsanimalsscam.com/ Flash games PETA also made flash games, some of which bash restaurant chains such as Burger King or KFC. Others parody video games such as Pokemon, Cooking Mama or Super Mario 3D Land, often scathingly. The PETA-made flash games that spoof Pokemon depicts Pokemon Trainers as being sadistic animal abusers, while the one that parodied Super Mario 3D Land depicts the Tanooki Suit as having been made from a raccoon that was skinned by Mario. Category:List Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti - Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Organizations Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorism Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Propagandist Category:Anarchist Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Cults Category:Hate groups Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Government support Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Modern Villains Category:Important Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwasher Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bully Category:Jerks Category:Con Artists Category:Ableist Category:Internet Memes Category:Irony